OBJECTIVES: A. To evaluate the sensitivity of epidural venography vs. myelography in the detection of small epidural masses. B. To clinically test epidural venography in patients with epidural metastases to determine its sensitivity and whether this single examination will permit definition of (1) multiple epidural masses as well as (2) the cranial extent of completely obstructing masses.